1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet processing apparatus, a method for controlling the sheet processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been a sheet processing apparatus which has a plurality of sheet discharge trays, and discharges print products onto any one of the sheet discharge trays.
Such a sheet processing apparatus discharges print products onto a sheet discharge tray and, when the sheet discharge tray becomes tray-full, continues discharging remaining print products onto another sheet discharge tray. Even if the sheet discharge tray is not tray-full, this sheet processing apparatus can also divide print products to discharge thereof onto another sheet discharge tray for the purpose of sorting.
When print products are separately discharged onto a plurality of sheet discharge trays, it is difficult for a user to recognize the discharge order of the print products discharged onto the plurality of sheet discharge trays. Regularly, the user does not constantly keep monitoring print products being discharged onto the plurality of sheet discharge trays to confirm the discharge order.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-094808 discusses a technique for printing on a notification sheet the discharge order of print products separately discharged onto a plurality of sheet discharge trays, and attaching the notification sheet to print products discharged onto the respective sheet discharge trays.
However, when dividing print products to discharge thereof onto a plurality of sheet discharge trays with the conventional method, a user cannot recognize the discharge order of print products discharged onto the plurality of sheet discharge trays unless the user refers to the notification sheet. In this case, since notification sheets are required, sheets will be wasted. Further, after confirming the discharge order, the user must carefully make take-out instruction according to notification sheets.